Users have today a possibility to reach and be reached by a vast amount of information on a variety of user devices. Such user devices include telephones, handheld devices, personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. The information may be provided to the user in a push mode, that is, information is provided to the user without a specific action on the user's side. In general, the user attempts to receive relevant information that provides the user with significant insights into the areas of interest to the user. Known in the industry are widgets that are elements of a graphical user interface (GUI) that displays information in a form that is editable by the user. Once the user installs a widget the information is provided to the user from the widget.
The widget that are pushing information may be tempting initially, however, may become quickly tiresome. The information may become less relevant to the user, may be disruptive at certain times of the day or week, or just be clattered with relevant and irrelevant information, as is often the case. The user has no way to order the information by importance or the filtering out of information that is not relevant to the user needs.
It would be, therefore, advantageous to provide a solution to render information in a manner which is customized for the user and that is based on perceived user needs.